Betrayal,Blood and Revenge
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: Harry's been set up all his life
1. Betrayal,Blood and Revenge

Betrayal, Blood and Revenge.

Harry P./Hermione.G/OC/Tonks

Rated M for bashing,language strong bloody violence 'Dark Dumbledore,GitSnape, Prat Ron and JealousGinny

Dumbeldore's Office Hogwarts

A young man his face bloodied and battered as a result of a non-existent kidnapping and failed rescue mission of one Sirius Orion Black an innocent man who died for nothing

"Harry" Dumbledore began to speak in his 'holier than thou' voice, the raven haired teen made no response the old man continued

"I have to tell you that you will return to the Dursley's despite your plans for the summer with Miss Granger and you are also the only one destined to beat Voldemort"

"No" Harry spat venomously

"Excuse me"

"I have just lost my godfather and now as a reward for my mistake I am to be sent to prison where I am to suffer at the hands of my so-called family which includes-and I will list- their crimes

1. Worked like a house-elf

2. Starved for weeks on end

3. Beaten every bloody day by both my 'Uncle' and 'Cousin' and my 'Aunt' when the forementioned cowards aren't around treated like a criminal by the neighbours in the surrounding the area, I could go on but I think you get the bloody picture"

"That maybe the case but I have told you what is going to happen that is that" Dumbledore said

"That's what you think" Harry muttered as he walked away from the office.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room the two youngest Weasleys were plotting away one was dreaming of having the thing Harry wanted and the other was planning to seduce said Potter scion and get her hands on the fortune, both unaware that they were being watched.

**Ministry of Magic Auror's Office Department of the Magical Law Enforcement**

A young man in his early twenties was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork when he was interrupted by the arrival of an owl which bore the insignia of Gringotts his eyebrow raised in puzzlement the owl stuck out it's leg and he, I took the letter and opened it after checking for hidden Portkeys and poisons when it was safe I read the lettter

_Dear Mr Leonidas Stark Evans we regret to inform you of one Sirius Orion Black's death and you are required to appear at the Will reading on Thursday 01 May 2014 at 10:25._

_Fail to do so will result in you forfeitting any monies and/or properties _

_Director Ragnarok Gringotts Bank_

_Diagon Alley._

**Privet Drive Number 4 Little Whinging Surrey **

Harry lay on his bed and began to look back on the past four years of his time at Hogwarts

_Year One _

_Saved Hermione from a cave troll after Ron was a git and upset her._

_Found out that Quirrel was possesed by Voldemort and after the Sorcerer's Stone._

_Got through the protections laid by Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall and saved the Stone._

_Was sent back to prison_

_Second Year _

_Found out I was a Parselmouth and branded Heir of Slytherin._

_Lockhart was a fake _

_Found that the monster was a sixty foot Basilisk and killed it _

_Saved Ginny. _

_Again was sent to prison _

_Third Year_

_Mass Murderer escapes and is after me_

_Found that man was my Godfather and offered the chance to live with him._

_And was sent to prison again _

_Fourth Year _

_Goblet of Fire my name was put in and forced to compete _

_Ron and the entire school (except for a few) turns on me _

_Voldemort returns I tell Fudge and Dumbledore _

_Moody was impersonated and a Death Eater tries to kill me _

_Witnessed Cedric's death_

_Sent Prison again _

_Last Year _

_Trial for use of magic in defense of myself and cousin against two Dementors _

_Umbridge tortures me and others with a Blood Quill _

_Use of Cruciatus Curse was threatened _

_Hermione and I escape Umbridge and meet up with Ginny Ron Luna and Neville then go to London_

_Battle the Death Eaters including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange who then murders Sirius _

_Dumbledore then decides to tell me that I have the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_Sends me back here_

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by the arrival of an owl with letter from Gringotts

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter _

_We regret to inform you of one Sirius Orion Black's death and you are required to appear at the Will reading on Thursday 01 May 2014 at 10:25._

_Fail to do so will result in you forfeitting any monies and/or properties _

_Director Ragnarok Gringotts Bank_

_Diagon Alley._

Harry's fist clenched and tears threatened to flow but did not fall and then another owl arrived also bearing a letter

_Harry ,_

_I know you've recieved a letter from Gringotts and you cannot go due to the dangerous times we are in currently I will go in your stead _

_Albus toomanynamescauseimbetterthanyou Dumbledore_

That was the straw that broke the dragon's back and Harry erupted in a towering display of magic

"How dare he tell me I can't got to Sirius's Will reading" Harry spat "I am going and to hell with what he's says"

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement **

Alarms blared as the magical display from Harry caused a flurry of activity Kingsley Tonks and Leon were sent to the location and the three of us were astounded by what we saw

I kicked in the door and was assaulted by a large boy Tonks banished him and helped me up Kingsley followed and covered the passage while Tonks and I took to the stairs and found Harry's door locked from the outside I growled and proceeded to blast them off the door creaked open and immediately a wand was in my face

"Who are you?" Harry demanded

"Harry relax" Tonks said "He's my partner Leon and would you please lower your wand"

Harry did so then glared back at Tonks

"Quick timing hmm" Harry snarled

"What?" Tonks replied

"Oh don't play dumb with me" Harry snapped "you know that I had a farce of a trial because of two bloody dementors so why was no-one sent to help me?"

"We knew but were ordered by Fudge to do nothing" I replied defending my colleagues who nodded furiously in agreement

"Well then in that case I apologize" Harry said

"It's fine and don't mention it" I replied

"Now can you tell me what happened?" Tonks asked

"I was thinking over the past five years of my time at Hogwarts when a letter arrived from-"

"Gringotts" I said interrupting the raven haired teen "I recieved one as well"

"As did I" Tonks added

"What's your name?" Harry asked

"Leonidas Stark Evans" I replied then realised what he was saying

"Y-you're my uncle" Harry said


	2. Revelations and a Stand-Off

Revelations and a Stand Off

**Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley**

Harry, Tonks and I arrived two hours before the will reading was due to take place I turned to my young nephew and said

"Take my cloak and sit still Tonks and I will be on either side of you while this takes place"

The door opened and in walked Albus Dumbledore like he was king of the world which in a way he was

"Ah Nymphadora I wasn't expecting you to be... here" he said looking at me "and who are you"

"You know who I am but just to refresh your ancient memory my name is Leonidas Stark Evans" I stated coldly

"That's impossible" came a woman from behind Dumbledore

"Says who" I returned

"Dumbledore" the woman whom I identified as Molly Weasley said

"Oh so I'm a figment of your imagination am I " I growled

"Yes" Molly replied

"That was rhetorical" I snapped

"Um...what's the wierdo talking about?" yet another red headed person said

"A rhetorical question requires no answer idiot"

"Don't call my son an idiot"

"I call it like I see it" I said then sat down to wait for Ragnarok to begin proceedings Tonks smirked then also sat down

"Nicely done" she muttered and I grinned slightly, the door opened and in walked the Malfoy's well specifically Draco and his mother Narcissa because daddy dearest was in Azkaban after the DoM Incident.

The door opened again and Director Ragnarok walked in flanked by four armoured goblins all armed to the teeth

"Now that we have assembled here we can begin" he said

_Siruis Orion Black Last Will and Testament_

_To my dear godson Harry Potter I am sorry for getting killed and if I died I hope I went taking some Death Eater scum with me._

_I went ahead and got you adopted so you are now Harry James Potter-Black _

_I leave you all of my properties and I strongly suggest you kicking out the Order of the Phoenix._

_I also leave you Buckbeak to do with as you wish._

_You also have what remains of the Black Fortune _

"WHAT?" Draco screamed "that bloody halfblood gets everything"

"Shut up Malfoy or I'll have you escorted from the building" Ragnarok snarled

"No you foul little creature you listen here I am a Malfoy and I want it all"

Ragnarok smiled and then Draco's head was seperated from the rest of him.

The majority of the room screamed in horror Dumbledore shook his head sadly

_To Hermione I urge you to pull your head out of your arse and take a look around and see what is right in front of you._

_To Ron I was going to leave my Nimbus 2001 for you but now you won't get it because you are a jealous of Harry even though you have what my godson never had apart from me_

Ron's face coloured and he started spraying expletives

_To my dear cousin Nymphadora (Ha) Tonks I leave you with __500,000 Galleons and the advice to get on with your life and take a look around you because I know that there is someone close by who is just like you._

Tonks smiled then looked over at me and blushed slightly

_To Leon my other brother I leave you my motorbike and whatever monies are left over also with the advice that there is someone who is just like you_

_To Fred and George I leave you with the hope that you will both become as great as the Marauders _

_Give the world hell and live your dreams and don't listen to anyone but yourselves_

The twins both cracked smiles and solemly swore that were up to no good

I laughed

"Cheers Sirius"

"That concludes one reading now all of you leave apart from Tonks, Harry and Leonidas" Ragnarok said

There was instant uproar from the Weasleys and Dumbledore

"As Harry's magical guardian I need to be here"

"Go to hell old man" I spat "because of you my sister and both of my brother's are dead"

"What are you talking about Voldemort killed them not I" Dumbledore said

"But you did by allowing Death Eater Snape to teach at Hogwarts and allowing him to bully my nephew be warned old man, there will be a reckoning and I will be there to see it"

"Leave now or death will fall upon you" Ragnarok said

They all left in a rush and the door slammed behind them

"Thanks" I said breathing hard to reign in my temper

_The Last Will and Testament of Lord James and Lady Lily nee Evans Potter_

_To our dear son Harry if you are seeing this then we are both dead and for that we are both truly sorry _

_We leave everything to you including _

_Gryffindor's Sword _

_Ravenclaw's Diadem _

_All our properties around the world _

_Our Family and Personal Vaults_

_Majority shares in Microsoft, Grunnings and Sony_

_Harry know this we love you and we will see you again but not yet, now go out there and kick some ass._

Harry's eyes blurred then the dam broke and he cried I pulled him towards me and stared at the the blank wall over his head my own eyes blurred but I refused to crack not when Harry needed me to be strong.

"Thanks Director" I said thickly

"It's no problem Mr Evans" at which I returned

"Please call me Leon"

"Then I insist you call me Ragnarok" the elder golblin replied

"Fine".

Shortly afterwards as Harry,Tonks and I left the bank a group of a thousand black garbed wizards appeared and starting firing into the crowded Alley I immediately pulled out my wand and cast a voice amplifying spell

"Citizens these are Death Eaters the Dark Lords followers do not let them strike fear into us for only together we can stand against them" I shouted, the Death Eaters laughed

"We have you outnumbered" a female Death Eater said and her fellows again laughed

"He stands not alone" a voice said from behind me I turned and saw Ragnarok standing in full armour with three legions of battle hardened goblins.

"Attack these foul creatures" Bellatrix screamed

I broke into a sprint and charged headlong into the enemy and fired my most lethal arsenal of spells at them ten fell before they realised that I was fighting dirty and with no mercy they returned fire with much sadistic glee three of my fellow comrades fell but by then I had already gotten to Bellatrix and she realised too late why the Evans should never be angered I was hit with three Crucios and an Imperio but I shook them off and shot back with an Avada Kedavra followed by a severing curse then a organ shrinking hex that targets the most vital areas

"This is for Alice and Frank Longbottom my brother Sirius and for everyone who has had the misfotune of fighting you" I snarled and blew her head off.


End file.
